Trouble When You Walked In
by RedAlert98
Summary: Wally's and Robin's weekly shenanigans, described from Artemis' point of view - keep an eye out for frickin tarantulas - Rated T for safety, Funny, Friendship, and as always, No Slash


While Wally and Robin would classify their activities as entertainment, Artemis would frankly classify them as Trouble. With a capital T. No other way to explain turtle races down the hallway, or a 'lost' tarantula wandering around in the Cave, and still MIA.

This week, it was the frickin tarantula that Wally had kept in a jar on the top of the fridge for 'scientific reasons'. Three days ago, Artemis had noticed the jar empty; relieved, she'd said, "Finally, you got rid of the eight legged monster."

"What? Oh, that. Nah, he's around here somewhere..." Wally had told her, without concern. Since then, she hadnt realized how paranoid one can become about spiders...or to be more specific, _frickin_ _tarantulas._

...

The week before that, Robin and Wally had set out on debunking the 'tortoise and the hare' story, myth, whatever they called it. Using the turtles and racetrack from the turtle races the week previous to that, she supposed it must have been easy to set up, since they just needed to get the rabbit.

Apparently getting the race contestants to cross the finish line was a problem, so they had to figure out how to bribe them across with food. Naturally they used carrots for the rabbit, but surprisingly, carrots also work for turtles. Robin had suggested the idea, and when Wally had voiced his doubts, he was told by the 13 year old to, "Shut up,", cause "It's what they did on Gilligan's Island."

After two hours of racing, Robin and Wally, clearly annoyed, had announced that the rabbit had won every time.

So much for the tortoise beating the hare.

...

And of course, as mentioned before, the week previous to that one had been the turtle races. The morons had bought 6 turtles, put small wigs on them (red for M'gann's turtle, blonde for Artemis', etc etc), added capes for M'gann's and Robin's turtles, then numbered them 1 - 6. The hallway to the bedrooms (the straightest one) had been sealed off for them to run the races, but everyone had ended up watching one or two races out of faint amusement anyway.

Much to everyone's (Except Connor's) chagrin, Connor's turtle ended up winning almost all of the races.

...

Previous to that week, Robin had gone around to everyone, speaking urgently and saying "I've got something important to tell you," then would get a text, or a phone call, or have someone yell his name, or switch the subject really fast as if he were guilty of something, or pretend to downright forget what he was going to say. It drove her nuts, and Artemis hadn't realized he was messing with her until 3 days into it, when she saw Robin talking to Connor in the kitchen, and found Wally in the hallway, listening and waiting for the right moment to call Robin, interrupting the 'important' thing he needed to tell Connor.

Little jerks.

...

Of course the week before that had been the games. Robin and Wally would sit on the couch, throwing darts at a completely bare wall, and making comments like "Oh, what a lousy shot.", "Yes, 20 points!" "Dude, that was a mile off target,", "Bullseye!", "Crap, that one just got me a penalty,", and so on. There was no pattern to the scoring or to where the darts were thrown, so it was downright irritating.

Plus Wally would make a show of setting up the chess board, getting it perfect, and proceed to sit and stare intently at it for who knows how long; she wasn't exactly timing it. Eventually he looked up, and told the room in general that, "I think this game goes a lot faster with two players."

Masterful deduction Sherlock.

...

And the week before that one, Robin had 'confessed' to being a vegetarian, and therefore acted all offended every time someone ate meat in front of him.

The thing is, every time you walked into the room with him it in, there were slim jim wrappers all over the floor, him looking guilty, and quickly shoving them towards the person closest to him, scolding them for 'such barbarianism'.

However, the jig was up when she overheard Robin telling Wally, "I am at the end of my rope on this prank man. I want a baconator from Wendy's, and never want to see another slim jim again in my _life_."

...

Previous to that week were the stupid binoculars. She would be sitting somewhere, minding her own, when she'd get the odd, self conscious feeling, 'I'm being watched'. Looking around, she would then notice Wally or Robin, sometimes right across from her, with binoculars perched on their nose.

She can certainly say she'd never flipped someone off so many times in one week before...even if there weren't any lens in the binoculars.

Besides, they were asking for it.

...

Before that was the one that actually made her facepalm; Robin asking M'gann and Artemis for nail polish, because they were going to "paint Wally's nails."

Yes, that one really thew her off.

Because the next morning, guess what was set out to dry in the kitchen? A bunch of nails, (the kind you use a hammer with), painted lovely shades of 'Water's Edge Blue', 'Lily of the Valley White', 'Sunset Orange', 'Cross My Heart Pink', and 'Lime Blast Green'.

They had...painted Wally's nails.

Those little trolls.

* * *

Haha, they painted Wally's nails XD

This shoutout goes to NoLionsInTokyo - I love all your guys' usernames, I have so much fun reading them - so funny. :) Booyah to you!

I've been posting a lot in the past 2 days! I guess I have a fever, and the only prescription is (not cowbell), but more updates, lol

(That was a Saturday Night Live reference, for those who were confused,)

Keep on Keepin' On!


End file.
